1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the application of skin creams, specifically to improve the application process by eliminating certain steps to make the application process more efficient and sanitary.
2. Prior Art
The traditional method for applying skin cream is direct manual application. In particular, cream or ointment used to treat diaper rash is placed on the hands of the adult or directly on the skin of the baby and is spread about the skin of the child with the adult's hand.
Applying diaper cream usually involves about six steps. These steps are (1) pick up the diaper cream tube, (2) use one hand to hold the tube of cream and the other hand to open the top lid, (3) squeeze the cream onto either the area desired or on to the adult's fingers, and spread the cream around, (4) use one hand to hold the tube of cream and the other hand to close the top, (5) place the cream down on the changing station or store it away, (6) wipe or wash the cream off the adult's fingers.
The Problem with step (2) is that, with both hands occupied, it is challenging to secure the baby, thus creating an opportunity for the child to either fall or move about the area. The problem(s) associated with step (3) is that the adult's fingers get contaminated with the diaper rash cream, thus making it possible to stain other undesirable areas with the contaminated hand (such as clothing or the diaper area). Another problem of using fingers to spread the cream is that there is a chance of transferring bacteria from the hands of the adult to the skin of the child. In addition it is also difficult to spread the cream into the crevices, folds and creases of the baby's body, and it also becomes difficult to create an even distribution of the cream onto the skin of the child. The problem with step (5) is that if the tube of cream is placed in the changing area it opens the possibility for the child to either knock it off onto the floor or grab for it. If it is placed away, it causes this step to be more time consuming, by having to reach or look for it. The Problem with step (6) is that the waterproof components of most diaper rash creams take more effort and thus more time to wash off. Using soap and water or a wet wipe is usually necessary to get the cream fully off. Finding access to a sink while in the middle of a diaper change can be difficult, and the need to use a wet wipe will become a constant waste over time. Based on all the problems related to steps one through six the direct manual application method is undesirable.
To overcome these problems, products have been provided which include a foam pad for spreading out and applying the cream or ointment to the skin of the baby. However, even while utilizing the foam pad, cream, or ointment, problems remain. Application still requires the use of both hands. When a tube or jar of cream is left precipitously on the changing area's surface, there is always a chance that the child could grab the cream or knock if off the table. As a practical matter, such pads are typically circular and therefore do not fit in easily into the crevices, folds and creases of the baby's body.
A product that attempts to fix some of these problems is the anti-diaper rash cream from an applicator. Inventor: Goldberg; David (Marina Del Rey, Calif.) Application. No. 09/640,325 Filed: Aug. 16, 2000. Goldberg fixes some of the problems associated with the manual application method. He still leaves the problems of leaving the cream unsecured on the changing area's surface, thus creating a chance for it to fall on the floor or the child's grabbing it. Goldberg's product also requires the use of both hands to open and close the cream applicator. Furthermore, this type of dispenser is not reusable, so the user is limited to purchasing only the type of cream that comes from an applicator. In other words, after the cream from an applicator is empty, it is then thrown away and can not be reused.